


Rocky Mountain High

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aspen Adventures, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, non-au, the Austin Era, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are enjoying their time in Aspen, CO over New Year's and Jensen indulges Jared's love of his precious, perfect feet. Inspired by J2's NYE shenanigans in Aspen (only a 4 hour drive from me!) and my intense love of Jensen Ackles' gorgeous fucking FEET.  Yes, there is foot licking and sucking in this fic, if that squicks you out for some reason, do not proceed.</p>
<p>This is the final part of my J2 Non-AU Trilogy for Dollylux because we are brain twins.  I love you baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



By the time Jared got out of the shower, Jensen was lounging on the couch in front of the crackling fire, reading the copy of “ _Napa: The Story of an American Eden_ ” he bought at the airport bookstore. In addition to getting the fire going, Jensen had divested of his various outer layers, leaving him in his clingy, black thermals. Yet, for some reason, his feet were still laced up snug in his heavy winter boots. 

“Planning on going out again, babe?” Jared asked, threading his hand through his shower-damp hair as he looked down at Jensen’s feet, eyebrows raised. They’d spent all morning on the slopes and the better part of the afternoon walking around downtown Aspen shopping and having lunch. Jared’s body, and especially his feet, had been begging for the hot, powerful jets of the shower when they finally made it back to the house they rented for the week. 

Eyes still on his book, Jensen smiled softly and crossed his legs at the ankle, his winter boots clunking together with the dull thud of leather and rubber. “Nope, just waiting for you to finish before I got comfortable. Thought you might want to… help me with my boots?” The corner of Jensen’s mouth pulled up into a sly smirk as his olive green eyes flicked up to meet Jared’s. 

Jared swallowed thickly, nodding out a silent affirmation as he crossed the den to kneel on the plush carpet in front of Jensen. He was playing at reading his book again, still smirking but feigning focus as Jared leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. Jared breathed deeply, inhaling the sour-sweet of Jensen’s sweat as he smoothed his hands down Jensen’s biceps. His fingers slid smoothly over the sleek fabric, down Jensen’s muscular thighs, coming to rest his knees. 

“Feet sore?” Jared asked, tilting his head and pressing closer to meet Jensen’s mouth in a short, reserved kiss. “I know mine were killing me by the time we got back.” 

Jensen lowered the open book and made eye contact, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. “They’re not too bad but you know I won’t turn down a foot rub,” Jensen answered, leaning in to kiss Jared back, mouth open and moist.

Jared’s throat let out a little sound as they kissed again. It was more of a soft whimper than a needy groan, but he could feel his face flush nonetheless. Jensen was always willing to indulge Jared’s love of his frankly gorgeous feet but he was never the one who initiated these little games. Not that Jared was going to complain now that he seemed to be doing just that. He could feel Jensen grinning into the kiss as his hands slipped down Jensen’s calves to unlace his boots.

Jared hadn’t always been a “foot guy” but ever since seeing Jensen’s bare feet he had been a changed man. Jensen’s neatly manicured toes were perfectly shaped and perfectly proportioned to his feet. His feet were somehow delicate despite Jensen’s size and soft golden-brown hairs and smattering of freckles decorated the tops of his toes. The sole, ball, and heel of his feet were soft and supple, despite his penchant for sandals in the summer. Jensen’s feet had become something of a kink for Jared, an indulgent way to worship his husband in the most intimate of ways. He didn’t ask for it often but when the mood struck Jared could spend hours lavishing them with attention. Jared counted himself doubly blessed to have a partner so willing to give in to his needs as Jensen was and tonight he was eager to please. 

Jensen’s thick, wool socks were slightly damp in Jared’s hands as he tugged his feet free of the heavy boots. Once removed, Jared pushed the boots closer to the fireplace to dry and took Jensen’s left foot in both hands. He resisted the urge to peel off the sock right away, instead he pressed his thumbs into Jensen’s delicate arch, stroking over it with firm, even pressure. He repeated the motion several times, taking care to apply pressure to the top of Jensen’s foot with his fingers in tandem with the movements of his thumbs.

After working the arch, coaxing the tendons, muscle, and bones in Jensen’s foot to spread and relax after the day of exertion, Jared moved to the ball of Jensen’s foot, rubbing firm circles into the sore muscle. Jared worked the palm of his hand against Jensen’s heel too, hands kneading into his ankle and up his calf before Jared finally tugged down his sock. 

“God, yes,” Jensen murmured with a soft, guttural groan as Jared’s hands soothed him. It was a sound of relief, not lust, but it pulled Jared out of his focus enough to realize how hard he was. Jared hadn’t even touched the smooth, pale skin of Jensen’s feet and yet his cock was already straining with need, leaking into his fresh boxers like he was an over-sexed teenager.

Jensen was still holding his book in his lap but his head was tipped back, resting on the back of the couch. Jared smiled softly to himself and brought Jensen’s bare foot down to rest on the soft carpet, not letting himself touch, not yet. 

He moved to Jensen’s right foot, finding the sock had mostly dried in the fire-warmed air. He gave Jensen’s right foot the same treatment as he had lavished on the left. Firmly and thoroughly massaging it until the muscles had relaxed and Jensen had given him a few more pleased moans of relief. Jared took his time and made sure his arousal didn’t cause him to rush through giving Jensen’s right foot a complete rub down. He was more than happy to soothe Jensen’s aches even though his motives were less than selfless.

“You’re _really_ fucking good at that, you know?” Jensen said, “Like, _you-should-charge_ good.” Jared smiled at Jensen’s praise as he finished rubbing and pulled off Jensen’s other sock. 

Jared pushed the legs of Jensen’s thermal leggings up to mid-calf before finally submitting to his desire and letting his fingers stroke over the tops of Jensen’s bare feet. Jensen chuckled at first, Jared’s delicate, reverent touch too light on the soft skin. “Sorry,” Jared said as he pulled Jensen’s feet up to rest on the tops of his bare thighs. 

The bottoms of Jensen’s soles were soft and slightly clammy against Jared’s hairy thighs. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he stroked Jensen from shin to toe, Jared’s huge hands savoring the sensation. Jensen flexed his calf muscles and arched his feet under Jared’s touch, edging his toes under the hem of Jared’s soft cotton boxers. 

“Touch yourself for me, Jay.” Jensen was breathing hard too now and his words made Jared’s dick throb with need. 

Jared slid his thumb under Jensen’s right foot, kneading into the arch as he curled his fingers over the top. His other hand, still soft and damp from caressing Jensen’s delicate feet, snaked down the front of his boxers to free his cock, pushing the elastic down as far as he could without releasing his grip. He kept rubbing Jensen’s foot with the other hand, thumb moving up to work between his toes gently, rubbing each individually between his thumb and finger, squeezing and tugging at them as tenderly as he would Jensen’s hard, pink nipples.

Jensen slid his left foot down the curve of Jared’s leg, caressing his inner thigh before dragging top of his foot and tips of his toes over Jared’s hand as it slowly stroked his cock. Jared let Jensen tease him for a moment, eyes locked on Jensen’s pretty, pale foot as it bumped over his knuckles, toes tracing over the seams of his fingers. Jared stroked himself a few more times before releasing his cock and pulling Jensen’s foot up against it. Jared pressed his dick up into the smooth arch of Jensen’s foot, wrapping his hand around it with his thumb curled over the top of his shaft. 

Jensen pulled his right foot out of Jensen’s loosening grip as he began thrusting against the other one in earnest. He slid it up over Jared’s soft t-shirt, teasing at his abdomen through the thin fabric with his toes. 

Jared bit his lip to stifle the grunts escaping his lips, his hand caressing Jensen’s leg and calf, urging his foot upward, hooking his thumb under Jensen’s ankle to bring it against his face. Jensen tipped it sideways to press the sole into the side of Jared’s stubbled cheek, letting him nuzzle against it, Jared’s pink, wet lips sliding over the ball of his foot with a hungry gasp. 

Jensen pivoted his foot so Jared’s stubble could scrape across the soft top of his foot before tracing his toes down the line of Jared’s cheekbone. He paused at the corner of Jared’s slack mouth, teasing there softly, letting Jared suck his big toe between his lips. Jared groaned as his tongue swept over the swell of Jensen’s toe, swirling around it as he sucked deeper. 

His cock was a slick, dribbling mess against Jensen’s foot as he suckled at Jensen’s toes. The moisture slicked Jensen’s sole and made Jared’s thrusts more fluid. He loosened his grip briefly to change the angle so his cock was sliding up along the length of Jensen’s sole, Jared’s leaking slit bumping up into the pads of Jensen’s toes. Jensen flexed them gently, pushing against Jared’s hard, slick cockhead while his mouth franticly sucked at his other foot, the movements almost in tandem.

Jared’s tongue slid hungrily between Jensen’s toes, nipping and sucking along the fleshy, peach nubs of flesh until Jared could feel Jensen’s toe tips start to wrinkle from the moisture. He could hear Jensen panting too, despite his general indifference to Jared’s foot worship, he was clearly enjoying it. 

Jared felt the twinkling, golden promise of his orgasm fluttering around the edge of his consciousness. His mouth hung mouth and panting against the ball of Jensen’s foot. He folded his other hand over the top of Jensen’s foot, fingertips grazing the fine hairs on the tops of Jensen’s toes, thrusting up harder into the space he created, hot and slick with precome. 

“Gonna come for me, Jay?” Jensen asked, voice gravely and full of lust. “Fuck, you’re gettin’ me so hard, you know that? Watching you like this… Watching you fuckin’ fall apart for me.” 

Jared’s eyelids flickered open as Jensen shoved down the fabric of his thermals and fisted his cock, jacking it a few times into full stiffness. Jared’s hips stuttered at the sight and he gasped against Jensen’s foot, planting a soft kiss to the pad of his big toe before pulling Jensen’s foot back down into his lap. 

Jared’s big hand enveloped Jensen’s spit-slicked foot, fingers plucking at his toes, watching as Jensen stroked his hard length slowly. Jensen tugged the foot that Jared’s cock wasn’t presently rutting against out of his grip and slid it between Jared’s thighs, gently pushing up underneath Jared’s balls.

“Fuck, Jensen… Fuck –” Jared’s groan was cut off as Jensen applied firm pressure to his clenching ball sack, the tips of his toes wriggling against Jared’s taint. Jared lost it then, both hands surrounding Jensen’s foot and his own needy cock, thrusting up hard, once, twice, and a third time before his thigh muscles tightened and his balls unloaded. 

“Christ, fuck –” Jared gasped, head thrown back and hands clenching as he came. Jensen groaned too as Jared’s balls seized against the top of his foot and the wet heat of come gushed between his toes. Jared panted and trembled as he came down, quivering hands cradling Jensen’s come-covered foot as waves of pleasure continued to crest over him. He was distantly aware of Jensen’s ragged breathing and the slow movement of his arm pumping his own dick slowly, his feet lax and loose against Jared. 

“Made a big mess, babe. You gonna clean me up?” Jensen asked, lust heavy in his voice. 

Jensen pushed his foot up gently against Jared’s balls before pulling it out of the hot, damp niche between Jared’s legs. He flexed his foot and pressed it back into Jared gently, this time his heel and arch against Jared’s balls and the ball of his foot softly stroking the thatch of hair at the base of Jared’s spent cock. 

Jared groaned, pulling both of Jensen’s feet up into his hands, slicking them with his load before ducking down to get his mouth on them. He swept his thumb over both of Jensen’s arches in tandem, rubbing his come into the tender, pale flesh. His tongue followed, licking Jensen’s skin clean, hands circling Jensen’s ankles to hold them steady as he worked. 

“Fuck, Jay. Your _fucking_ mouth…” Jensen groaned in pleasure as Jared gave his feet a tongue bath, sucking the come from between each toe, sliding his supple tongue between them hungrily. 

Jensen jacked his cock harder and harder as Jared’s mouth worked his feet, like a raw nerve connected his come-slicked feet to his angry, red dick. Jared was thorough, meticulous even, intent on licking Jensen’s precious feet clean. Whatever he didn’t suck or lick from the soft skin of Jensen’s feet he rubbed in with his nimble hands.

Satisfied, Jared lowered Jensen’s feet down onto the carpet on either side of his thighs and pressed his body between Jensen’s spread knees. He caught Jensen’s panting mouth in a come-laden kiss, pushing the remnants of his own load into Jensen’s mouth, tonguing in deep as his firm stomach pressed Jensen’s cock into his own abdomen as he stroked. 

Jared nipped at Jensen’s lips and tongue, sucking roughly as his hand shoved Jensen’s out of the way, thumbing over the slick head of his dick, fingernail grazing over his weeping slit. 

“Your turn,” Jared gasped into Jensen’s open mouth as he stroked Jensen roughly. “Come for me.” 

Jensen’s hips bucked and he thrust into Jared’s slick fist, sweating, grunting, and biting his lip as Jared’s words pushed him over the edge. His back arched off the couch and his body shuddered as he came hot and hard over Jared’s hand, in the sweaty-slick press of their bodies and tangled mess of their clothes. He whimpered and gasped as Jared worked his cock through it, long fingers curled tight around the shaft as the head unloaded in long, desperate spurts. 

Jared planted soft kisses along the line of Jensen’s jaw as he came down, panting and trembling against Jared’s firm body. Eventually he released Jensen’s softening cock and tugged off his come-stained t-shirt, pushing up Jensen’s thermal shirt to run his fingers through the mess on his stomach. 

The smell of Jensen’s sweat and come had Jared sucking his fingers clean, leaning down to drag his tongue through the glistening pools of come on his abdomen.

He let Jensen’s come coat his tongue, running it over his swollen lips and sucking it off before licking up another spurt. His mouth found Jensen’s again, pushing some of his load into his mouth, licking it deeper with his tongue. 

He kissed and sucked at Jensen’s mouth until their lips were swollen and red and he could only taste their own mingled spit. When he finally pulled back and looked down, Jensen looked like he’d been ridden hard all night. His face was slack and soft, eyelashes softly flittering against his cheeks like he couldn’t decide if he should open his eyes or keep them closed, plush, pink lips parted gently. 

“So beautiful like this, Jen, and it’s not even five o’clock,” Jared chuckled as he sat back on his knees. “I’m definitely gonna need another shower before we go out for New Year’s Eve. Care to join me?”


End file.
